


Yellow Brick Road

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Feeding, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Obedience, Post-Mission, Repressed Memories, Television Watching, Thanksgiving, fluff?, holiday fic, lap time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is allowed a treat for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Brick Road

Pierce had just poured himself a glass of milk, and was making his way back to the living room with the glass and a plate of Renata's famous dark chocolate chunk and almond cookies in hand. She'd almost insisted in staying later, but after an insistence that leftovers would be fine thank you, she'd left with a smile and her Thanksgiving tip.

After dimming the lights, he flicked the TV on with a button and scrolled through the listings. It had always been a holiday tradition to watch 'The Wizard of Oz' when his daughter was little, even when he himself was a child. A warm happy family sitting around the screen with full bellies and rainbow of technicolor satiating them. Though the times had changed, he would indulge himself this one night of the year.

Commercials skipped by, advertising toys and other useless things for Christmas. Absentmindedly, he checked his phone, while dunking a cookie in the milk. A slight metallic sheen outside caught his eye. The Winter Soldier was standing there, an apparition at the sliding glass door. Pierce's brow furrowed. With two fingers, he beckoned the brunette in.

The door opened and closed, softly, and the asset stood silently, just inside the door. 

"Status report?" Pierce questioned, before bringing the cookie to his mouth. Milk dribbled down his chin, a droplet splattering onto his silk pajamas. He frowned at it for a moment.

"Target destroyed." The soldier's voice was gravelly quiet, but it carried across the room.

The older man swallowed and licked the crumbs off of his lips. "And his wife?"

"Also annihilated." There wasn't even a hitch in the brunette's voice. 

"Details?"

"Drowned." The reply is short. "Water taxi accident." 

"Good job, taking down all three targets like that. Very clean." He let the implication sink in that the woman had been pregnant, but the asset's face stayed blank, awaiting new orders. Pierce smiled to himself. "Come here."

The soldier took one step on the plush Berber carpet before the older man clucked his tongue. "Surely you can find a way over here where you don't destroy the carpet?"

Slowly, the asset sank to his hands and knees. This was nothing new for him. He had gotten on all fours for Pierce before, usually around others as proof to how absolutely the man followed orders. On hands and knees, he padded over to the armchair where the other man sat. The television stated that the feature film would be showing soon.

"Do you want a treat?" Piece asked nonchalantly, and the soldier swallowed. It was a dangerous question, because a weapon required nothing, and therefore should want nothing. But there were many things that the brunette wanted, or at least thought might be good to have. Soft clothes, instead of rough leather. A warm bath, instead of a cold hose-down with a scratchy sponge when things got too messy. Nice sweets, like cake, or cookies, instead of the protein infused gruel they allowed him to eat whenever he needed more sustenance than a cocktail of drugs.

But none of these things were anything that he could ever ask for. He was a tool, undeserving and not allowed anything that his handlers didn't pick for him. Still, Pierce wanted an answer.

"If it pleases you, sir." He whispered, eyes downcast. Pierce smiled broadly and reached out, running a hand through that silky brown hair. 

"It pleases me when you do a good job, you know that?" He continued to pet the man, and with his other hand patted his lap. There was a slight shift in the soldier's stance, and then he was kneeling, head in the older man's lap. There was the slight stir of the other man's groin, and the asset for a moment thought that Pierce wanted him to do -that-, but was mildly surprised when the man just continued to stroke his hair.

The movie started, and the soldier relaxed slightly against Pierce. He was never allowed to watch anything other than video clips of persons that became targets, so it was utterly fascinating to him.

A girl came onscreen and sang a beautiful song that made his chest hurt. Her world was devoid of color, just like his. He only got to live in black and white, life or death. But her song tugged at something deep within him, so strange, and yet like something he had heard before, long ago. He grasped at the threads of memory, but they slip away. Perhaps he had seen this, long ago, before the sacrifice for the greater good.

The scene changed and he couldn't help but feel a slight irritation for the girl, running away from her problems. No one could run from the things that bound them, it was inevitable. Even now, he could feel Pierce's cock starting to stir within the confines of his soft pants, but the man gave him no order, verbal or physical to relieve him. All he could hear was the soft munching and swallowing of the sweet smelling food he was eating. The soldier didn't dare hope that he might get anything to eat, that was something that only the techs took care of.

He remained stock still against Pierce as the other man petted him like he was a strange giant housecat. It wasn't his favorite place to be, but it was better than back at headquarters, where no doubt Rumlow or Rollins would be waiting with wicked smiles and violent hands. At least most of the time when Pierce treated him like this, he seemed to want only companionship, and perhaps a blowjob.

The house in the film was swept up by a tornado, with an evil woman on a broom flying around. It didn't make sense to him, but nonetheless it held his interest. He was shocked when the older man pushed a small bite of the cookie in front of his face. Hesitantly, he looked up, unsure if this was a test. But the other man merely smiled at him. "Go ahead."

It was sweet and chewy. The soldier couldn't remember ever having a cookie before, but there was something familiar about the taste. Regardless, he savored every morsel, even going so far as to lick the other man's fingers clean. It seemed to appease him, because Pierce continued to stroke his hair softly.

Suddenly, Dorothy opened the door, and the world was all beautiful color. So many more colors than the soldier ever saw on a mission. Vibrant golds and pinks and greens, blues and reds.

_A soft inhale of breath and a soft palm upon his in the darkness. "It's so beautiful, Buck. . ."_

The asset stared wide eyed at the screen, swallowing the last bits of the cookie from his mouth. Pierce watched him in amusement. "Do you like this?" 

It took a moment for the soldier to find his voice, still confused. Was it a memory? All he could tell was that he was safe, and happy. 

"Yes sir." He stated softly, and Pierce continued to pet him. The film played on, and the soldier ate up every scene, hoping for another memory or flash of what he had remembered. There was nothing. 

He wished that he could travel to Oz, to meet a wizard. Maybe don ruby red combat boots and click his heels together three times and go somewhere far, far away with cookies, and warm blankets and a small soft hands holding his in the darkness. Being allowed to sit next to another person, not at their feet. He wished he had it all. A brain, a heart. The nerves. 

But being a puppet for HYDRA meant having none of those things, to let someone else guide your actions. The ultimate sacrifice. 

At the end of the movie, the girl went back to her world where everything is black and white, and seemed so happy to be there. But then, in her world, there were people that loved and cared about her. There was no one for him here. Even the older man's hand on his head had stilled, and for a moment, he wondered if he was slumbering. 

But then, as the credits rolled, Pierce removed his hand, and gently tugged on the drawstring of his pajama pants. 

No, the asset confirmed in his mind as he shifted and opened his mouth, there was no yellow brick road for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Bucky took Steve to see The Wizard of Oz back in the day. Back then it was all sunshine and rainbows. . .


End file.
